oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mori Mekura
|image1=file:Mori_Mekura_image.png |caption1=Mori Mekura |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Durarara!!'' |creator=User:Datholmzie |full_name=Mori Mekura |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Japan |residence=Ikebukuro, Japan |species=Human |age=22 |gender=Female ♀ |height=5'4" |weight=135 lbs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Datholmzie, also known as AlyssaFoxah. resides in the ''Durarara!! universe. Mori Mekura is a Japanese woman with a troubled past as a deplorable, thrill-seeking trouble-maker. She was rendered blind at age 17 due to her own mistakes, and now has to grow up regretting her actions and making peace with a lifestyle in which she is constantly in need of assistance from others. As a young teen, Mori Mekura was rebellious and reckless. She met a group of peers who successfully convinced her to drop out of high school in pursuit of thrill and adventure. This group of people she called her "friends" were constantly daring her to do increasingly dangerous and/or illegal things. As Mori performed these stunts, this group of degenerates would praise her and make her feel welcome within their posse. They pressured her to drink alcohol and smoke, often having her drive while intoxicated and steal cigarettes and beer from gas stations. Unaware that her supposed friends were really just taking advantage of her for their own amusement, she did what they asked willingly, enjoying the thrill that came with doing things she knew she wasn't supposed to do. Around age 17, her reckless behavior ended in an accident and she suffered an injury that caused her to go completely blind. This new disability completely altered her lifestyle, ending her reckless behavior and forcing her to live what she considered a mundane and boring life. This change caused her "friends" to lose interest in her, completely abandoning her during a time when she needed emotional support. She entered a state of constant depression, now feeling like her life was meaningless and her existence was pointless. Three years later, one of her old friends had found her again. His name was Masato Nakayama, a young man who was involved in the accident that caused her blindness. Masato showed her compassion, love, and lust for the first time in years, and quickly gained Mori's trust. He offered for her to move with him to Ikebukuro, where he intended to join a color gang. In her emotionally weak and lonely state, Mori agreed. For a while, everything seemed to be fine for Mori. She had a boyfriend to pay the bills and buy food, an apartment she was comfortable in, and someone to keep her company in bed. She was content with her day to day life knowing she had someone she could rely on who actually cared. Aside from Masato occasionally staying out all night, she was happy. That is, however, until his overnight stays became more frequent. When he came home, he often got easily frustrated by her and often ignored her. The love he once showed her was displaced purely by lust, and Mori quickly started to feel like she was being used as entertainment once again, but for a sexual purpose. Over time, Masato stopped coming home altogether, leaving her to run out of food and leaving the bills unpaid. Mori's depression resurfaced. With no one paying the bills, the power and water was shut off in her apartment. Mori had nowhere to go and no way of getting a job on her own, so she simply sat at home in silence pretending like everything was okay. A debt collection agency was called in to handle the situation, and soon Tom Tanaka and Shizuo Heiwajima showed up at her doorstep. Refusing to answer the door, Mori hid herself away as they knocked. Shortly after, the door was broken down and they made their way inside. Shizuo found her hiding under the bed and the two men questioned her about not making payments. After she explained that Masato was the one who paid the bills and he should be the one they pursue, they revealed to her that her name was the one on the lease, and thus she was being held financially responsible. She argued that she never signed the lease, and thus he must have signed all her personal information instead of his own. Skeptical, Shizuo and Tom escorted her out to their agency and agreed not to seize her belongings until she was proven guilty. The signature was proven to be forgery, but Masato was nowhere to be found and Mori had no means of paying the debt that was owed. It was made clear that she had to leave the apartment within one month. Feeling pity for the blind girl, Tom took her out to lunch with Shizuo and the three of them got to know one another. Mori refused to talk about her past or how she was blinded, even putting on the facade that she didn't care or that it didn't affect her. The three of them formed an odd sort of friendship. Over time, she found herself in a small apartment with a few belongings and being provided financial support from the government. Despite this, she still found living alone to be a challenge. Tom and Shizuo had made it a habit to check up on her, often bringing groceries and assisting her in any small way they could, although they quickly realized that it wasn't a feasible way for the disabled girl to live her life for an extended period of time. Having grown to be close friends over the past few months, Shizuo offered Mori to live with him in his apartment. Afraid of being abandoned again, Mori refused as she remembered what happened the last time she moved in with someone. However, a few days after her refusal, she broke several glasses onto her kitchen floor and made a panicked call to the two men for help her with the shards of glass. After this, she begrudgingly agreed that it would be best if she lived with another person, and told herself that Shizuo would be different than Masato. Mori is a young Japanese woman with thick, slightly curly dark brown hair. Her hair length varies from ear length to chest length, as she doesn't have it cut frequently. Her hair frays out in different directions and is generally unkempt. Her skin tone is moderately fair, her eyes are a foggy caramel brown, and her eyebrows are bushy and unplucked. She has a pear-shaped body with C-cup breasts. Eventually, her vision is restored by Celty Sturluson, who gouges out her blind eyes and replaces them with black smoke. Once the smoke has solidified, her new eyes have jet black irises and are no longer blind. Mori's attire consists of a black tank top and a pink sleeveless jacket that ends at the waist. She wears either baggy pink sweatpants or pink skinny jeans with black sneakers. Her accessories include a pink newsboy hat or a pink beanie, a pink choke collar, and a pink bracelet. When out in the sun or in bright lighting, she wears protective black glasses and carries a walking stick to help her navigate. Before being blinded, Mori was a wild and reckless teenager with an invulnerability complex. She got into trouble frequently and felt little to no remorse for her inappropriate actions. Due to her highly independent and often snarky attitude, she rarely asked for help from others and accepted almost any challenge with no regard for her personal safety. After being blinded, Mori mellowed out quite a bit. Now needing to rely on others for almost everything, her independent nature and snarky demeanor diminished as she finally recognized how vulnerable she really was. She could no longer be reckless and had to make peace with having a calm, stationary lifestyle. Though she became much more relaxed over time, she found herself with a highly pessimistic outlook on the world. *'Guitarist:' Mori played guitar ever since she was a young teenager. *'Scent recognition:' Having lost her sight, she learned to recognize people's individual smells; especially those she's intimate with. This is, of course, aided by recognizing their voices. *'Katsura Mekura ('♀):' Mother *'Hoshino Mekura (♂): Father *'Kagura Mekura (♀):' Younger sister *'Shizuo Heiwajima (♂):' Roommate/Lover *'Tom Tanaka (♂):' Friend *'Shinra Kishitani (♂):' Friend/Doctor *'Celty Sturluson (♀):' Friend *'Masato Nakayama (♂):' Ex-boyfriend *Before being blinded, Mori played a lot of videogames. *She dreams in sounds, feelings, and smells most of the time. Occasionally, she'll dream with visions of things she once saw; her past memories, movies she watched, and games she used to play. *Before being blinded, Mori frequently smoked cigarettes and drank alcohol. This habit stopped once she lost her vision. *She once got herself blackout drunk while out with her friend Tom, who bought her drinks without realizing how quickly the alcohol would take effect. In her drunken state, she spoke openly about how much she hated karma and how she lost more than her vision when she went blind, displaying her pessimistic outlook on the world. *Mori constantly fights her depression due to her constant feelings of helplessness. *Mori is not a fan of animals. *Mori Mekura's ideal voice actress would be Caitlin Glass. *The given names of Mori's parents reference the mangaka Katsura Hoshino, who is a great inspiration to Mori's creator. Mori Mekura image.png|Mori without her glasses and hat Mori Mekura ref.png|Mori Mekura's reference Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Durarara!! characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Alcoholic characters Category:Characters with mental health issues